miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachi Unleashed
Rachi Unleashed, released as Rachi Weed Adventure in Japan, is a 2008 video game in the Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu series developed by Bigley Team and published by Chu for multiple platforms in 2008. The game follows Rachi the Hedgehog Raichu as he attempts to restore the world to normal after his nemesis, Doctor Scrub, splits the world into pieces, as well as his struggles with his new dank form, Dankchi. Gameplay features two distinct styles, with each being played either during daytime or night time. Daytime stages incorporate Rachi's traditional noscoping and trademark weed, with a combination of behind-the-back third-person viewpoints and 2D side-scroller quickscoping; gameplay seamlessly transitions between these two views. Night-time levels see Rachi transform into the Dankchi; gameplay slows down to accommodate greater platform play, and involves combat against waves of enemies using the Dankchi's dank memes. The game's existence was first brought to light when Chu trademarked the Unleashed name, and shortly after, images and a gameplay video were leaked to the public in March 2008. Public anticipation for the game was high, owing to the video's demonstration of some two-dimensional gameplay, seen as a possible return to Rachi's platforming roots. However, critical reception for the game was mixed, with reviewers praising certain elements, such as the sense of speed in daylight stages and the graphics and audio that make up the environments, and criticizing others, such as the new Dankchi game mechanic, as well as several gameplay and design concepts. Many reviewers felt that Unleashed was ultimately not the title that would be able to reinvigorate the series. Another fucking shitty plot Rachi Unleashed begins with a cold open that sees Rachi confronting his nemesis, Doctor Scrub, bounding around a fleet of spaceships. After the defeat of several of his robots, Rachi transforms into Mega Rachi.29 After a brief chase through the airships, Rachi corners Scrub. However, Scrub manages to trap him using a powerful new ray weapon which drains the power of the Chaos Emeralds,11 causing them to turn gray and useless. He then uses the Dews' energy to fire an enormous laser and unleash a powerful beast, Dark Gaya, from the center of the planet, which has devastating consequences, shattering the planet into seven pieces.2930 In addition, the ray and drained Chaos Emeralds have the unforeseen side-effect of transforming Sonic into a "Werehog" — a beast form with greater strength and abilities — at night.1231 Eggman then ejects Sonic into space, who then lands safely onto the planet below. After landing along with the Emeralds, Sonic encounters a friendly creature who appears to suffer amnesia.32 Assuming he has caused it with his fall,32 Sonic decides to assist him in his quest to find out who he is, and the monster becomes a guide for the player;29 Sonic soon gives him the nickname Chip.33 Sonic's quest begins, and with the help of some old friends, such as Amy and Tails,28 he attempts to solve the crisis by traveling the world's continents, finding shrines that will fix the Emeralds, in order to return the world, and himself, to normal.11 After six of the seven continents are returned to normal, Chip is able to regain his memory; he is in fact Dark Gaia's opposite, Light Gaia.34 Since the beginning of time, the two of them had been in a cycle where Dark Gaia would break the planet apart, and Light Gaia would put it back together.35 Chip was released along with Dark Gaia, but because both of them were released prematurely, he lost his memory, and Dark Gaia was broken apart.36 They are able to place the last Chaos Emerald in the shrine on the final continent at Eggman's new empire, "Eggmanland", but are interrupted by him;37 Sonic then defeats Eggman who is using a robot that utilizes Dark Gaia's power. During the battle, the three sink into the core of the Earth and encounter Dark Gaia. Eggman orders Dark Gaia to destroy Sonic, but it turns on him, knocking him away with one of its tentacles, and absorbs the power that turned Sonic into a Werehog, curing Sonic of lycanthropy,38 and uses that power to become Semi-Perfect Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia then attacks Sonic and Chip, but Chip protects them both and calls all of the Gaia temples together and forms the Gaia Colossus, and begins to fight Dark Gaia.39 The Gaia Colussus seemingly destroys Dark Gaia, but Dark Gaia is not finished with them or the Earth yet, and consumes the entire world in darkness, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia in the process. Chip then gives the restored Chaos Emeralds to Sonic, allowing him to turn into Super Sonic and destroy it; Dark Gaia then sinks back into the planet, but the battle takes its toll on Super Sonic. Chip saves Sonic by throwing him to the surface, before returning himself to the inside of the planet; he leaves behind his necklace and some parting words, and Sonic places the necklace on his hand as a bracelet to remind him of their adventure together. The game ends as Sonic speeds off with Tails, who flies amongside him on the coastline in the Tornado plane.40 unfinished